My Best Christmas Ever
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: A Christmas night. A Christmas present. Sasuke never expected someone to give him a present, much less to expect it from Naruto. SasuNaru, shounenai. Don't like, don't read. Oneshot. Rating is M for safety.


A/N: This is a little Christmas treat for all SasuNaru and KakaIru fans out there! I actually decided to post this on Christmas or the day after, but I completely forgot and went off to play like crazy. So I decided to send this in on New Year so that I can also tell everyone, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Although it's a bit over New Year. "

Warning: This is SHOUNEN-AI! Don't like, don't read! Shoo! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Flames are used for cooking marshmallows! And watch out, Sasuke may be a bit OOC here. Maybe very OOC. Don't worry, maybe it's only some implied lemon (whichever way you want to look at it) but there is nothing like that. So people who usually don't like lemon, there you have it! Those who love lemons, please imagine it yourself. :P

After thinking for some time, I decided naming it "My Best Christmas Ever".

And ALSO, I would like to credit **xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx** for an idea I took from his/her fic. :D Thanks. If you're reading my fiction now, I give you a cookie! XD I'll tell you which part it is at the end of the fiction.

Thoughts are in _italics_. There would be more Sasuke thoughts than Naruto's. And sometimes, the _italics_ are used for emphasizing words.

Enjoy!

0000000000

What a cold, cold night. Despite the weather, people gathered around the streets of Konoha to celebrate Christmas with their families, friends and relatives.

Everyone wore thick jackets and thick pants to keep themselves warm. Most people had scarves around their necks and hands with gloves. Many people were on a shopping spree. This was Christmas, after all.

_Why did it turn out to be like this?_ Naruto questioned in his head.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Come along with us to the Christmas festival! It's going to be lots of fun!" Naruto smiled widely at the pink-haired girl. Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi was sitting beside the number one noisiest and in surprising people, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hmmm…Is Sasuke-kun going?" She asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered hesitantly in a somewhat bitter tone because Sasuke, the arrogant, was going. Sakura smiled sweetly in response.

"So, I guess we will meet at tomorrow 6 outside your house. Then we will shop around and go to Iruka-sensei's house for dinner. How's that?" Kakashi added in, smiling through his mask.

"Why isn't Iruka-sensei coming with us?" Naruto asked curiously. Usually, Iruka would always go along with them or maybe join them a bit later. But this time, it was weird. He wasn't even going to show himself at all until later.

Kakashi squatted and looked at Naruto, a smile could be known as his eyes were curved downwards like a half-crescent moon, "There are reasons for him being not able to turn up. I think his reasons are paperwork, probably."

Naruto pouted. Kakashi stared at him and said, "You know Naruto, maybe you should pout some more. I bet when we go to Iruka-sensei's place later, your lips will bend outwards, making you look like a duck. I think that would be cute!"

Naruto's eye twitched, "You and your sick, twisted ideas…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? What was it again?" Kakashi pretended not to realize.

"Nothing…" Sometimes, Kakashi could be scary if he really wants to be. He did, after all, give him a 'Thousand Years of Pain' before. And he did NOT want to try it the second time, so he decided to just shut up.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Why did it turn out to be like this?_ Naruto asked himself bitterly again.

Naruto was dressed in his usual bright orange outfit but had a thick coat around him and a orange scarf around his neck. He wore gloves that were orange too. Too bright, too orange.

Sasuke wore his normal outfit but only that he changed his pants into dark blue ones and also had a thick black coat which had the Uchiha symbol behind. He also had a black scarf around his neck and also wore gloves. Too black, too dull.

Kakashi still had his mask and forehead protector covering his left Sharingan eye. He still wore his normal suit but took out the green vest and replaced it with his thick black coat and a white scarf around his neck. His gloves were white.

First, Sakura didn't want to come because she had to do visit come relatives. And she said it was a late decision by her mom and her mom insists that Sakura had to go with her to visit them.

At first, Naruto was disappointed that Sakura couldn't come. At least Kakashi was still with them.

They went on a shopping spree and Naruto had bought lots of stuff (money was provided by Kakashi) like snacks, some decorations to hang up in his own home and a present for Sakura (the present for Sakura was bought using his own money).

Suddenly, Kakashi said that he had forgotten to bring something important for the dinner later on that night. He told them to meet at Iruka's house at 8pm that night and so with a 'poof', he disappeared leaving the two boys alone.

Naruto glanced towards Sasuke's side and found that he was actually not there anymore, and was just walking down the lively and crowded streets of Konoha. Naruto ran towards him and walked alongside him.

It was actually kind of weird, since the two of them could actually get along and just walk down the streets side by side. The 'get along' part actually meant that they managed to not bicker or argue at all.

The silence between them was terribly awkward at first. Although the silence may have been drowned out by the noise but seemingly, it was that silence which seemed to drown out the noise instead. That tension between was suddenly so tense that it seemed to chase the noise away, forcing the noise to back out. It was pretty creepy. It was even creeping Naruto out.

He suddenly saw a shop selling good luck charms. He thought in his head, _maybe I could go buy one good luck charm for Iruka-sensei and another for Sakura! And one maybe for Kakashi-sensei! Heh, Sasuke…I'm not sure if-… Oh heck, might as well buy for the whole team!_

He smiled happily as he entered the shop.

He was greeted by a happy shopkeeper with a Santa hat on her head, "Hello! Feel free to browse around!"

"Sure!" He answered back.

About a few meters away, Sasuke then realized that Naruto was no longer by his side.

_Bah, why should I care?_ He asked himself.

**Because you just do!** His other side of his head retorted.

_Shut up!_ He shut his other self up. He really wasn't sure if it was fine arguing with himself. He might be suffering from mental illness. Or probably he was affected by Naruto. After all, he had to admit that the more time you spent with that boy, the more he will grow on you.

He then sighed in defeat and turned back, walking a few steps and almost bumped into someone.

"Whoa!" That particular someone exclaimed in an all-too-familiar happy voice which definitely belonged to Naruto, "You didn't have to bump into me!"

"It was you who wasn't watching the way, dobe," Sasuke replied with his icy cold voice.

"You…" Naruto wanted to retort. But then again, he thought it was totally pointless. He was just going to waste his breath and saliva on this stupid boy.

Sasuke then realized that Naruto was carrying a plastic bag. He couldn't help but wonder what he actually bought.

It was now 7:30pm and it was getting colder as it was getting late.

0000000000

A mysterious masked man crept up from behind, intending to assassinate the chuunin. The chuunin was seated on his chair and marking the many assignments and paperwork and he thought that the chuunin was probably too busy to notice the man creeping around behind him.

He tip-toed as quietly as possible and…

Before he knew it, his forehead was met by the index finger of the chuunin as the chuunin turned around and said, "Although it's Christmas, my chuunin senses are still working."

"Well, I guess that's my Iruka!" The perverted Kakashi finally revealed himself, smiling widely at the blushing Iruka.

"Si-Since when did I become yours?" A flustered Iruka asked as he tried to concentrate on marking his papers.

"Since now…" Kakashi pulled his mask down, used his right hand and brought Iruka close to him, delivering a warm kiss to Iruka. Iruka went from pink to red. But overall, he enjoyed it. Very much indeed.

After Iruka finally recovered from the wonderful sensation of being kissed, it struck him suddenly.

"Why aren't you with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?" Iruka asked as Kakashi took a seat beside him.

"Well, first of all, Sakura didn't come as she needed to visit some of her relatives. She said it was a last minute decision. Lastly, I wanted to see you…" Kakashi pouted. As he leaned in again ready for another kiss, his actions were dismissed by Iruka's hand, which was on Kakashi's face, pushing the jounin's face away.

Kakashi only pouted even further more. Iruka only smiled at Kakashi and turned back to his work.

_That smile is so tempting…_ Kakashi thought as he licked his lips unconsciously while watching Iruka move his hands around the papers and his eyes scanning the work the children did. The seriousness in his eyes and a little smile that plays on his lips…It was all too tempting.

Kakashi just kept staring at Iruka and it really was uncomfortable for Iruka as he really needed to get this done before they arrive. The food was already ready and it was only minutes away from 8pm.

"W-Will you quit staring at me?" Iruka said hotly and still determined to continue his marking.

"Too irresistible to turn away, my dear sweet Iruka…" Kakashi smirked and said that last four words silkily. He was even surprised that he just let it slip his tongue like this. And he swore that he saw Iruka shudder at the last four words and this made Kakashi's smirk grow even wider.

Kakashi snaked one of his hands around Iruka's waist and edged closer to Iruka while Iruka tried to back off further but only resulting in sitting at the edge of his chair.

Kakashi advanced boldly towards Iruka and had successfully managed to push Iruka of the chair, causing him to fall on top of Iruka. _Just what I had planned._ Kakashi smirked mentally at his own thought.

Iruka felt weight on him as he just realized that Kakashi has fallen on top of him and was nuzzling his neck.

"Ka-Kakashi!" Iruka desperately tried to push Kakashi off him but he just wouldn't budge. Then, he realized some warm, sticky liquid came in contact with his neck. Also, some soft solid moved along his neck. Then, taking come time to digest the information he just gathered, Iruka realized that it was Kakashi's tongue! Iruka gasped at his own realization but at the same time, his gasp was suppressed by an unexpected moan coming from his own throat.

Kakashi smirked at this and licked some more causing Iruka to shudder at the actions of his tongue, moving left, right, up, down and turning around in circles.

Finally, when Kakashi stopped and admired his own artwork on Iruka's neck which read: Kakashi's property. It was so faint that one can only read it when squinting.

Unbeknownst to Iruka that Kakashi was currently smirking at his own art; three words chorused through Iruka's mind now: I WANT MORE!

Iruka wanted to just use his hands and pull Kakashi back down for more but then decided that he had better not. Besides, he _could_ save Kakashi for later, couldn't he?

And who knew Iruka was so dirty-minded?

"A-Are you done y-yet?" Iruka asked, still stuttering.

"Not yet. Haven't licked you enough…" Kakashi trailed away while running his eyes over Iruka's chest and then back up to his face and then all the way down…

"O-OI! That's enough for today!" Iruka said, realizing that Kakashi's eyes had swept _way_ too far. Iruka attempted to push the jounin up and surprisingly, the jounin was pushed up with no effort needed at all.

Because, the words from before rang through Kakashi's head. He was quite shocked as his mind repeated the last sentence from Iruka…

"_O-OI! That's enough for today!"_ That means…He directed a smirk to Iruka which apparently, did not reach Iruka because he was walking of to the mirror somewhere on the table and to his dismay, Iruka found it terribly disgusting as the words 'Kakashi's property' was visible. He had to squint to figure it out. But he thanked God that at least it was not a permanent marker. Or it would have been DEATH for the masked jounin.

"That's sick, Kakashi," Iruka frowned at him and quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe it off.

"But you moaned, so that means you enjoyed it," Kakashi smiled while putting his mask back on. Iruka froze, he moaned?

His eyebrows rose and he was about to respond to Kakashi while the doorbell rang.

"Must be them. Maybe they're done spending some time alone," Kakashi flashed one of his charming smiles at Iruka which apparently, was not returned.

"I'll go open the door," Iruka volunteered. But Kakashi stopped him.

"Do you want other people to know that you're mine?" Kakashi smirked his way through that mask and this time, it definitely reached Iruka. Iruka then suddenly remembered that he was half-way wiping the saliva of his neck while the doorbell rang.

Now, the door had impatient knockings.

Iruka then proceeded to clean the disgusting trail of saliva off while Kakashi went to the door, opened it but was greeted by a gust of cold wind and two angry-looking boys.

"What took you so long?" He was greeted by a harsh tone by none other than Naruto and he was pouting.

"Sorry. Had a little…_stuff_ to settle," He kind of accidentally emphasized on the word 'stuff'. The two other boys seemed to pay no attention to those words he spoke.

"Are you going to let us in or what? It's freezing out here!" Naruto said, teeth chattering and his hands rubbing together.

Kakashi stepped aside and let them inside before closing the door. The two boys stepped inside and quickly proceeded to the living room to warm themselves at the fireplace.

They both sat down at the sofa once they were warm enough. Though, both sat on each end of the sofa.

Iruka then appeared and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted happily while Sasuke only glanced at his direction and nodded politely.

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke. Done any shopping?" He asked before entering the kitchen.

Naruto went inside the kitchen, "Yeah. Bought some stuff. I'll give it to you later! Need any help with the laying of the table?"

"Sure! Take these two plates of spaghetti to the table. I'll do the rest," Iruka handed him two plates of yellow noodles with lots of tomato pasta on it.

Naruto took it and hummed gladly while helping Iruka with the rest of the setting up of table.

Iruka went off to call Kakashi while Naruto walked over to the sofa wanting to creep up on Sasuke when he realized some light snoozing. He tip-toed over to Sasuke only to find the Uchiha dozing. He walked over quietly and sat down beside the Sharingan user.

Sasuke's mouth was partly open and eyes were closed. His bangs covered part of his face while he dozed on. Sasuke was on one end of the sofa and had his left hand on the arm of the sofa while his head was tilted to the left.

Naruto had to admit, he _did_ look quite cute when he was asleep. A small and gentle smile was on the Uchiha's face. _A rare sight indeed_, Naruto thought while smiling gently at the sight before him, _I should've brought a camera!_

He kept staring at Sasuke and had this funny feeling in his heart. It started throbbing a bit faster as he leant forward to gently push the bangs to another side. _What's this funny feeling that I'm getting…?_ Naruto thought curiously. He then realized that he was so close to Sasuke's face that he could feel Sasuke's breath on his lips.

_Tingly…nice and…tingly…_Naruto thought, closing his eyes as Sasuke continued to send more breaths to Naruto while Naruto blissfully enjoyed it-…Hold on a second! Naruto's mind had images that he was ravishing Sasuke's lips and Sasuke had no complaints. He was enjoying it all…

_GAH! BAD MIND! BAD MIND! STUPID NARUTO AND STUPID THOUGHTS!_ Naruto's mind screamed loudly as he winced at his stupid thought.

He felt a stare and he looked at Sasuke, whose eyes were wide open and had his eyebrows raised.

"What…are you doing?" Sasuke asked, backing off. It wasn't normal for two rivals to be _this_ close. Not to mention having one blonde rival hovering over another brunette rival. You could see clearly that Sasuke was blushing and Naruto was turning really red.

"Err, well, that uh…time to eat," He stuttered and walked over to the table. He wanted to sit beside Iruka but that was until Kakashi slipped just in time onto the chair beside Iruka and leaving two empty chairs opposite the two grown-ups. That would only mean that he had to sit beside Sasuke.

They ate their meal in silence except for Iruka and Kakashi who were chatting animatedly.

"Hmm? Why are the both of you that silent?" Kakashi finally noticed the awkwardness between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Err…well, we have nothing to talk about, that's why," Naruto answered simply and managed to get away with that explanation. Kakashi found it a bit weird as to why they weren't talking.

The dinner ended at 9 and there was hot chocolate for everyone to drink. Naruto got his plastic bag out and gave Kakashi and Iruka presents. Kakashi received the new and special edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise' in advance by Jiraiya and it even had Jiraiya's signature on it! Kakashi was so happy that he hugged (actually more like squeezed) Naruto for a long time. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke and swore that he just saw a glint of jealousy in his black eyes. But Naruto brushed it off as that glint disappeared way too quickly. It must have been his imagination.

He handed Iruka a cute little dolphin keychain and a dolphin cup. The cup's cover was a dolphin's head and the body of the cup was blue. Iruka thanked Naruto and handed Naruto vouchers from Ichiraku Ramen so that he could use it for free ramen. Naruto squealed in joy.

At 9:30, Naruto and Sasuke said goodnight and goodbye to Iruka and Kakashi before stepping out of their apartment.

They only started walking out of the apartment when Naruto said, "Shall I…err…walk you home?"

Sasuke paused for awhile before asking, "Why?"

"Well, because I have something for you too and I want you to open it when you get back," Naruto said awkwardly while his eyes were fixed on the ground.

Sasuke looked at him for awhile and finally replied flatly, "Okay."

The walk back was quiet. Neither of them spoke until they reached Sasuke's house. No mater how many times Naruto looked at his house-err…mansion, it's just HUGE. He had never been into his house before though.

"Are you going to come in or continue to stand there in the cold?" Sasuke asked, looking at him oddly. His voice had snapped Naruto out of his trance.

"Yeah," He quickly walked in and sat down while Sasuke went to make some tea, put the tea on the coffee table and went off to light the fireplace to warm up the living room.

Naruto was seated at a two seat couch and Sasuke decided to sit at his own armchair.

"So…" Naruto started, wanting to kill the silence, yet he could not find any topic to talk about. He suddenly remembered that he had given all the presents except for Sasuke's and Sakura's! He reached for his bag which was on the floor and brought it up.

He put his hand inside and fished it around and he had remembered that he had bought one for himself too.

He, after fishing around for a moment, finally took out a small purple box wrapped nicely with a ribbon around it. He also took out a card and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it and opened the card and inside, it was Naruto's scrappy and messy handwriting.

It read:

_Dear idiot, or Sasuke-chan,_ (Sasuke's face darkened at this suffix)

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Hope you like the present! (Why am I sounding so nice anyways?)_

_Hope you find someone whom you can settle down with_ (Sasuke's sudden thought: The hell?) _and best wishes and success in whatever you do!_

_I think that is all I want to say and I have no idea why I'm saying this to you but…You're my friend. (insert my wide grin here)_

_Your cute rival_

_Uzumaki Naruto (insert even bigger grin here)_

Sasuke only cocked an eyebrow up while looking at the letter. He proceeded to open up the purple box and thinking it might be a shuriken or some weapon, he opened it. But to his surprise, it was a good luck charm.

"This charm is for protection," Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke stared at the charm for awhile and turned to Naruto and found that Naruto had a big grin on his face.

He looked down on the ground and stared at it, letting his bangs fall to cover his eyes which now held sadness in them.

"No one…" He began.

"Heh?" Naruto made a questioning sound and tilted his head to the right and looked at Sasuke with those cute and adorable blue eyes.

"No one…ever gave me a present before," There it was. He spilt it all out, "And no one ever…celebrated Christmas with me before." Naruto looked at him with a sad look on his face. Suddenly, Sasuke felt stupid for admitting his feelings.

_I'm an avenger for GOD'S SAKES! I'm not supposed to show emotions or feelings! I'm not supposed to be this weak! I still need to get enough strength and defeat that man! That man who killed the whole family! The whole of MY family!_

_But…it seems like Naruto is my weak spot, because we're friends and rivals at the same time. But why am I so soft towards Naruto? Don't tell me I-_

His trains of thoughts were interrupted by the blond, "Truth is…I was always alone too," Naruto said, while smiling, "I guess you're the same as me, ne?" And he turned to look over at Sasuke who was still staring at the ground.

"Well, wanna spend this Christmas together? You know, I don't mind…" Naruto smiled while taking off his coat and feeling that it was warm enough.

Sasuke fought back a blush and realized that all of his rooms in his mansion were dirty and if Naruto had to spend the Christmas with him, it would be either his _bed_ or the living room. But it wasn't appropriate for a guest to-…_GAH! I care too much for him!_ Sasuke was screaming his own head off, mentally, of course.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Sasuke looked up and saw those cute baby blue eyes were staring intently into his own and he continued, "You seem a bit, spaced out when you had the present."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke managed to croak and looked back down on the floor.

Talking about presents, Sasuke hadn't gotten any for anyone, especially for Naruto. Naruto had one for him and he had no idea what to buy for him in the beginning. He believed that the usuratonkachi wouldn't buy one for him but to his surprise, he did. This made him feel a bit guilty as he hadn't gotten anything for him tonight.

_Wait a minute! I shouldn't be like this! NO WAY CAN AN AVENGER FEEL GUILTINESS!_ Sasuke's mind yelled.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward.

_Oh NO. What is he going to do?_ Sasuke panicked of what Naruto was leaning forward for. _Is going to ki- NO! STUPID MIND! STUPID THOUGHTS! STUPID SASUKE! STUPID NARUTO! BAH!_

Sasuke winced and then, a hand suddenly touched his-

What were you guys thinking? I'm not done with the sentence yet!

Sasuke winced and then, a hand suddenly touched his forehead. Only then, his eyes popped open and realized that Naruto was just checking his temperature. So he freaked out for nothing eh? Oh, and if he was ice-cream, he swore he could have just melted under that touch of his. That warm feeling…

"You don't seem sick though…" Naruto frowned at him and sunk back into his seat. _He looks so cu- GOD DAMN IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT THESE THOUGHTS!_ Words of argument rang through Sasuke's head and he couldn't take it anymore. He was not sure if he could last any longer as Naruto was here.

He needs to find a way to get out of this.

"So…can I stay over?" Naruto asked brightly.

"No." Came his flat reply as he looked into Naruto's eyes, he thought he saw a flash of sadness. But it was gone all too quickly.

"Why not?" Naruto resorted to his last resort, which was pouting.

_Would you stop pouting like that?_ Sasuke thought and a slight blush appeared on his face.

"I remembered that I have other things I need to take care of," Sasuke stood up and Naruto followed suit.

"Fine! And by the way, it's Christmas! Who in the right mind would want to work on this special occasion?" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke whose face remained icy cold and impassive. Sasuke chose not to answer.

As Naruto approached the door, he pulled his hand out near the door knob when Sasuke suddenly spoke, "Wait, dobe!"

Too late. Naruto already opened up the door and snow started blowing in heavily.

"Quick! Close the door!" Sasuke spoke loudly. Naruto managed to close the door after a bit of struggling as the wind was blowing and howling like crazy.

Naruto quickly ran over to the window and looked out of it. Sasuke walked over to him and they both saw that it was snowing heavily and the wind was howling badly.

"He he, looks like I don't have to go home now," Naruto grinned widely.

_Is God punishing me?_ Sasuke mentally asked himself. _Forcing Naruto to stay with me…_

Both walked back to the sofa and sat down.

"But you have to sleep on the sofa," Sasuke said.

"What! Hey, is this what your poor guest gets?" Naruto's lips curved downwards.

"No. It's just that I don't have any other rooms for you to sleep in," He lied while looking at Naruto's curved down lips. Yes, he had rooms. It's just that they were too dirty.

"This house is huge! No wait, scratch that! It's a MANSION for God's sakes! There must be lots of rooms!" Naruto spoke heatedly.

"Sorry, never cleaned the rooms, except mine," Sasuke said casually, ignoring the blonde's rants which went on and on.

"Unless…" Sasuke had thought of a great plan. So great even he could just snicker at it. Of course, the great Uchiha couldn't afford to snicker. Just a plain evil laugh would do…but he resisted that too.

"Unless what?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Unless…you want to share a room with me…" Sasuke smirked triumphantly at the sight before him. Naruto was going beet red from face, to neck.

Sasuke used this opportunity to corner poor red Naruto at the end of the sofa. Sasuke was in the 'lead' as he was hovering over the blonde but not too low.

"Dobe, your face is red," At this comment, Naruto used both hands to cover his face and he continued, lowering himself a bit and neared Naruto's ear speaking in a low voice, "Your neck is red too," Naruto lifted his hands and covered his neck, face looking as flushed as ever, but with an expression of worry added in. _He looks cute even when worried. Oh, what the hell am I thinking!_ Sasuke regained his composure and started with that same intimidating voice, "I wonder if it is red down _there_ as well…" He drawled and emphasized on the word 'there' while his eyes and head followed this direction: neck to chest to stomach and finally, what was inside Naruto's pants.

_If only if I had X-ray eyes…_

Naruto used his palm and put it on Sasuke's chin, pushing the said boy's head up to stop him from looking down. He frowned at Sasuke and suddenly spoke one octave higher, "You pervert!" Sasuke only raised his eyebrows at him.

Sasuke then stood up and turned away from Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto stood up and called out to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started after a moment of silence, "do you want your Christmas present?"

"Heh? You have one for me?" Naruto asked, sounding suddenly very bright, as if forgetting everything that happened only seconds ago.

"Yeah…But first you have to sit down and close your eyes first," Sasuke ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto saluted and sat down, closing his eyes.

Sasuke hesitated for awhile. "Are you done yet?" Naruto's voice urged him to bring him the present.

_Now I know…_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto slowly closing in the gap between Naruto and him.

_Of how I feel…_

A small smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as he got even closer and bent down to the same level as Naruto's. His face was only inches away from Naruto's.

_Towards Naruto…_

Now, their faces were only centimeters apart.

_I…_

3 centimeters…Sasuke's eyes were closing.

_Love…_

2 centimeters…

_Uzumaki…_

1 centimeter…Sasuke's eyes were already shut.

_Naruto…_

His lips finally landed on Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes popped open and his eyes held many emotions, too many to explain it all. Shocked, surprised, happy, wonder and many others more…

The kiss was gentle and soft. Naruto made no move to shift or move away. He just continued using his wide eyes to stare at Sasuke.

Then, Sasuke got bolder and started moving his lips against Naruto's. Naruto was still staring at Sasuke with those adorable eyes and not moving at all.

Sasuke got even bolder and started prying open Naruto's mouth and slid his tongue inside while his right hand slid behind Naruto's neck to hold him there. His tongue explored the sweetness of Naruto's mouth. He explored every nook and cranny of Naruto's mouth, earning a low and soft moan from Naruto.

Sasuke (his lips are still on Naruto's) cracked open an eye and found that Naruto was slowly closing his eyes.

Yes, Naruto enjoyed the kiss. It was blissful.

A small but wicked smile formed on Sasuke's lips as he started moving his tongue faster and he felt Naruto slowly kissing him back. Naruto's tongue slid around his, caressing it in the process. Sasuke moaned throatily and started to use his body to press gently against Naruto, forcing Naruto to lean back onto the sofa (not leaning down onto the sofa seat). Sasuke's right hand was still on Naruto's neck while his left snaked around Naruto's waist. Both of Naruto's hands slid behind Sasuke's neck as he started to pick up the pace and kissed faster and harder.

Despite the both of them running out of air, they continued to kiss. The kiss was too good to be broken.

Sasuke got the message and kissed even harder, bruising Naruto's lips. Naruto hissed painfully against his mouth but Sasuke didn't care and just continued to kiss hungrily. Naruto released both his hands from Sasuke's neck and put it on Sasuke's chest, meaning to push him away. He needed some air and his lips hurt.

"Mrph humrph!" Naruto muttered against Sasuke's lips. (It actually means 'It hurts!'.) But Sasuke only forced his body against Naruto's and laid his full weight on Naruto. It made it worse for Naruto. Not only his lips hurt badly, his air supply was totally cut off thanks to Sasuke. Sasuke removes his hands and decided to wrap them around the cute blonde.

_His_ precious blonde.

"Mrph mrpt!" Naruto shouted into Sasuke's mouth again. (It means 'Stop it!')

_Oh God, I'm addicted to him._ Sasuke drooled mentally.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and finally released his lips from Naruto's. Both panted heavily, feeling a bit tired from the kissing. Sasuke then sat beside Naruto, still panting quite badly. Naruto put a hand on his chest and took in big breaths trying to take in as much air as possible.

"Were you…trying to…kill me?" Naruto said, still panting.

Sasuke took in a big breath and let it out, before saying, "No," flatly.

"Then…what was that for?" Naruto demanded at Sasuke.

"I'm just addicted. And you know, you _really_ taste like miso. Do you really eat miso ramen everyday?" Sasuke couldn't help but inquire.

"Not exactly although I do have it almost everyday," Naruto grinned while letting a slight blush creep on his face.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So, does that mean I can stay over?" Naruto brightened a lot.

"Yeah…but on one condition," Sasuke said firmly.

"And that is…?" Naruto pondered. _What kind of condition? Don't tell me his going to ask me to perform a strip tease!_

"To strip till you have nothing left and share the same bed. With me, of course," Sasuke smirked wickedly while watching Naruto's face go red.

"No way!" _My previous thought was read!_ Naruto panicked.

"Oh yes," Said Sasuke whose smirk was so wide that his look was almost malicious.

Naruto fumed about it until Sasuke surrendered, "Okay, okay! Then just wear your boxers."

"No!"

He wanted to retort some more until Sasuke spoke firmly, "My decision is final. If you're going to stay here then you have to obey my rules. It's _my_ house, after all. Unless you want to get out of the house and freeze to death."

Naruto only pouted further and 'humph'ed, turning his head away.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Sasuke decided and asked Naruto to go have a bath in which the blonde obliged happily. Naruto skipped off to the bathroom humming a happy tune and while bathing, he was singing away.

As the bathroom was connected to the Sasuke's room, he could clearly hear Naruto singing with his horrible voice. Sasuke shook his head. He sat at the end of his own bed, staring at the bathroom door which was ahead of him.

As much as he wanted it, he resisted the urge to peep at Naruto. He didn't want to scare the blonde away and especially if both were on the same team, that would mean only more meetings of awkwardness which he wouldn't want that. Although it was just sitting around trying to relax, it still took him a lot of effort to restrain himself from ordering his mind not to bring his legs forward to the bathroom.

He sat there, feeling a bit nervous as it was his first time anyone in AGES ever slept with him. Not to mention it was Naruto, his best friend and rival.

Hey, hey! Stop right there! He _did_ sleep with someone and that someone was his parents! What _were_ you thinking about?

They were going to be close and not just that, the next morning they may be tangled up with each other or on top of each other as the possibilities just keep going on. They may even shriek like crazy the next morning if they find themselves snuggling into each other's warmth.

Who knows?

And he also knew that Naruto hadn't clearly FULLY accepted Sasuke as his boyfriend and Sasuke planned to not overdo it tonight. Maybe just kissing and snuggling. That's it. If he overdid it, then Naruto maybe will not become friendly towards him anymore and might even ignore him for the rest of his life. Then his only hope in the world will be destroyed. He frowned at his thoughts and directed his stare down at the floor instead.

One weird question popped into his mind, and that is, why did he accept only Naruto? While he was left in deep thought and consideration, he hadn't realized that Naruto had opened the bathroom door and did as he was told, to come out in a pair of boxers only. He stood at the door looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke was still looking down on the floor until something caught his attention. A shadow of someone loomed over him and he looked up and saw Naruto looking at him with those cute and adorable baby blue eyes.

"And I did what I was told," Naruto said, with a hint of nervousness in his tone which Sasuke didn't realize. Sasuke just continued staring at him and his body, eyes running up and down that lean and lithe body. That muscular chest…that nice stomach and that…annoying pair of boxers were in the way. And finally, he looked at his face and noticed something which was 'un-Naruto'. And that was that the Naruto grin was gone and replaced by a slight frown.

Could he have scared the other boy that night by kissing him? Was he uncomfortable under his stare? Or was he scared that Sasuke would do something to him? Was it also because he was uncomfortable because he was only in boxers and standing ¾ nude in front of Sasuke? Was it because he was forced to do this and he didn't like it? So many questions popped up in Sasuke's head and made him unable to think properly. He panicked and thought of the possible ways that Naruto will hate him and leave him forever. Not to mention avoiding his gaze and avoiding him all the time and leaving him all alone. His eyes widened at this thought that Naruto would just leave him alone.

Sasuke didn't want this. He knew that if he tried anything on Naruto, he was sure to hate him and maybe even not talk to him in the future. It was because Naruto was the only one he could probably confide in.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto bent down a bit and looked at Sasuke, who looked up at the same time and if Naruto were to move a bit closer, his lips would probably collide with Sasuke's. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and realized that gap between them was so…small. If he were to just bend a bit forward and his lips-

-offically met Naruto's.

_What am I thinking about? I am going to…OH HECK!_ Sasuke let his mind take complete control and pulled Naruto forward and kissed Naruto feverishly and rather roughly.

He was surprised that Naruto didn't pull away but just remained still and allowed Sasuke to do the job. Although Naruto did gasp in surprise at the sudden eagerness Sasuke had.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled Naruto onto the bed, and thus breaking the kiss.

He proceeded to kiss Naruto by the cheek then down to his neck. Naruto squirmed under him but he didn't care. He just let his mind take over him and his left hand rubbed Naruto's right thigh. A throaty moan escaped Naruto as it was a sign to keep going. Sasuke could feel his inside was filling up with excitement.

He licked Naruto's neck causing the blonde to shiver and he then proceeded to run his lips over Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke had his right hand busy on Naruto's chest, which was doodling about. Sasuke found a nice spot on his neck and nipped it. Naruto yelped ad Sasuke was happy that he had left a hickey there.

"Sa…Sasuke!" Naruto frowned and Sasuke only smirked. Sasuke sat up, straddling Naruto's hips. Sasuke could feel himself harden as his member accidentally touched Naruto's member. Naruto moaned in pleasure but right now, Naruto asked himself a crucial question, _am I really ready for it?_

Sasuke looked at Naruto while he put his hands on Naruto's boxers and almost pulled them down when Naruto's hand grabbed his own wrist firmly.

Sasuke realized it was Naruto who looked at him with those pleading eyes. He couldn't resist those. And he realized what he could have done if Naruto hadn't stopped him. He could've done that right there and then and they might both regret it in the future.

Naruto looked a bit nervous and at the same time, a bit sad.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry, Naruto," Those words finally came out of his mouth and he continued with a shaky voice, "Why don't you…sleep here and I'll go to the living room?"

"Err…that err…" Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to say something else when Sasuke suddenly got off the bed and walked quickly out of the room. He wanted to stop Sasuke but he was already running away to the living room.

0000000000

Sasuke sat down at the sofa and thought about what had happened before. He had kissed Naruto and didn't even think about Naruto's feelings.

He had been sitting there for a whole of ten minutes and Naruto hadn't come to talk to him or something. Sasuke guessed that this time, Naruto was really upset. He just couldn't resist that blonde.

He had hurt the poor blonde from time to time and didn't even say a sincere 'sorry'. Maybe he should try to apo…lo…gize…?

He had his head turned towards the entrance of the living room and saw the blonde looking at him rather sheepishly. He felt a blush creeping up his face.

Naruto walked slowly towards Sasuke and started, sounding rather uncertain, "Erm…we need to…you know…talk?"

Sasuke turned his gaze to the floor and Naruto sat beside him, and they were rather close. But Sasuke didn't mind. As long as his mind didn't think of anything stupid or perverted, then it's fine. At least, he should be able to survive this.

It turned out that the both of them sat in awkward silence and Naruto stared into the fireplace while Sasuke had a frown on his face and continued staring at the floor.

Maybe it's time that Sasuke said sorry…or so he thought.

"S-Sorry, Naruto. I…I didn't mean to do that…" Sasuke said guiltily while he just continued to frown even further.

No response.

"Guess…I err, didn't spare a thought for you…Look Naruto…I'm really sorry," Sasuke turned over to look at Naruto but Naruto's face held so much sadness, Sasuke was shocked. He had never seen Naruto like this before. Even if he was sad, he tried his best to look happy. But this time, his sadness was evident in his eyes. A sniff escaped the blonde and sniffs turned into sobs.

Now, Sasuke was really at a loss. He didn't know what to do. There was only one problem which was how to coax Naruto to stop crying. There were many solutions but none of them would probably work. Now the sobs turned into cries.

_Oh no! Not good._ Sasuke thought as he went over to Naruto and tried coaxing him, telling him that he would treat him to ramen for a whole month. But Naruto didn't respond to this.

Sasuke had tried other ways like: he'd serve him for days…he'd accompany him to wherever he goes…he'd bring him outside of town more often etc…but none of them seemed to work on the blonde.

Sasuke finally gave up and hugged Naruto and whispered sweet nothings to Naruto. His crying finally stopped and Sasuke wanted to release him but had found out that Naruto's arms were already around his waist, not intending to let go.

"I was not ready that's all…Not that I blame you for being selfish or anything, but then, it's always good to forgive someone and not keep thinking about it," Naruto said, feeling rather sheepish. Naruto finally released Sasuke and found the other man smiling gently.

"Sasuke…you're…you're…you're smiling," Naruto said, feeling kind of worried. Sure, Sasuke smiling is not a bad thing. But it's quite a bad omen. Since you don't find Sasuke smiling that much, if him smiling would only mean that a bad thing was going to happen, am I not right? Wait, I'm wrong!

"Smiling eh? Because of you…dobe," His smile then turned into a smirk. Naruto pouted.

"Let's get back to sleep, shall we?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you afraid that I might try to rape you?"

"Try me," Naruto challenged, "I WILL win you!"

"Riiiight…" Sasuke replied. Somehow, that line sounded wrong. It seemed like it meant that how would win Sasuke by raping him first instead. But Sasuke just discarded that thought.

Both of them walked back towards the room and crawled into bed, feeling rather happy.

"Goodnight, Sasu-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan," Sasuke mimicked.

Naruto sighed into the warmth of Sasuke as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto rather possessively and protectively. Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke and he adjusted himself against the brunette.

They sucked in each other's warmth and both were starting to drift off to sleep.

But before they did, both of them shared the same thoughts and that was, _this was my best Christmas ever…_

And both slept on as Sasuke dreamt of him, one day, getting married with Naruto. How blissful.

0000000000

A/N: How was it? And please, review!

And as I said, I would tell you which part was the part which I kinda took from **xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx**.

The part where Naruto was pinned down by Sasuke on the sofa and Sasuke was looking down as he said, "I wonder if it is red down _there_ as well…" and looked down. But the X-ray part was only by me. But the neck going red was also idea of **xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx**. Do read this person's fiction if you haven't. Read the one called, "Itadakimasu!" It's cute and nice! Once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Alright. Go ahead and review! Please NO FLAMES EVEN IF IT SUCKS! Just tell me nicely, at least, and tell me which part of this story sucks. If you can't find a reason, your flaming is useless! Once again, REVIEWS!


End file.
